


Good Luck

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You wish Gladion "good luck" for his upcoming match.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some fluff~

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Gladion replied.

A smile tugged at your lips at Gladion's calm response. He looked completely focused, emerald eyes clear and trained on his next opponent, his gaze never once wavering. He brushed his blond bangs out of his eye as the wind gently played with his hair. His Midnight form Lycanroc made a noise of agreement by Gladion's side, red eyes glowing faintly in the setting sun. It looked just as determined as its Master. 

Hapu waited patiently across the battlefield, arms folded across her chest as she idly watched the small exchange between you and Gladion. Her Mudsdale whinnied at her side, flicking its head as it pawed the ground impatiently. Hapu did not say a word to it and continued to quietly observe. You didn't mind her pointed stares as you focused your attention back to Gladion. 

Your own Lycanroc was by your side, tail swishing back and forth as it happily conversed with Gladion's Pokémon. Gladion was still focused on the battle ahead and he hadn’t even glanced in your direction yet. This was a Grand Trail and he would need every ounce of focus for what was about to take place. The atmosphere was so tense and thick that it almost felt suffocating to be standing next to him. He really was focused on his next task.

So focused that you began to worry a little. You didn't like seeing him so tense. Carrying all that tension in his shoulders definitely wasn’t good for his posture. At first, he had seemed calm and collected but you realised deep down that Gladion was nervous. He was an excellent Trainer but even that didn’t stop the nervous pit twisting in his gut.

You clasped your hands behind your back as you rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet.

"Want me to wish you luck?" you playfully teased.

There was a small crack in Gladion's stone cold face as his eyes finally settled on you. His mouth twitched into a small smirk as he snickered under his breath.

"I don't need it" Gladion proclaimed as he folded his arms across his chest.

You hummed in response as you rolled your eyes. Ah, there was the Gladion you so dearly knew and loved.

"Well, I'm going to wish you luck anyway" you replied.

You leaned forward on the tips of your toes and brushed your lips against his cheek. At the same time you had done this, your Lycanroc brushed its muzzle against the other Lycanroc's nose. Both Trainer and Pokémon took a few seconds to completely process what had just happened. And both had a pretty comical reaction.

Gladion immediately blanched when he felt the warm press of your lips against his skin. His hand flew up to the spot you had just touched, a small gasp leaving his lips. His head snapped in your direction; eyes wide as he looked at you with shock.

"Wh-What was that for?" he stammered.

You giggled softly. "For good luck, dummy."

His cheeks erupted with heat from your words, the lovely shade of red burning brightly on his pale visage. Gladion's Lycanroc wasn't fairing any better. It was staring at your own Lycanroc with wide and dazed eyes. It was just as flustered as Gladion was as it shyly averted its gaze and started playing with its fingers. You thought the display was adorable as your Lycanroc playfully nuzzled its face against the Midnight form once more.

"Aw look, they're booping each other's snoots~"

You mirrored your Lycanroc and fondly rubbed your check against Gladion's, only causing his skin to burn more furiously. His hand immediately reached for your face as he pushed, causing you to whine as he shoved you away.

"Aw come on, it's just a bit of harmless fun" you said with a small pout.

"I told you I didn't need any luck" Gladion snapped.

His eyes were darting all over the place and he refused to look you in the eye. You continued to fawn over Gladion, playfully pinching his checks as you tried to pull his mouth into a smile.

"Come on, Mr Edge Lord. Turn that frown upside down. Don't worry, you got this."

Gladion stopped trying to push you away when it finally clicked in his brain. You were worried for him and you were only trying to get him to relax. He realised that you were only trying to help lift some of the weight off his shoulders. He had been on his own for so long that he was still getting used to opening up and sharing with other people. Deep down he appreciated that you were trying to help in your own unique way.

Gladion's eyes flicked over to your face to see your bright and beaming smile. A small smile tugged at his own lips.

"Thank you" he murmured. 

Hapu finally stirred. After five minutes of standing as still as a statue there was finally movement. She cupped her hands around her mouth, her voice giving off a slight echo as she spoke. 

"You ready, lover boy?" Hapu called. 

Gladion's face erupted with heat, the flush burning to the tips of his ears as he whipped his head in Hapu's direction. His fists balled up at his sides, his hackles raised at Hapu's teasing. 

"Don't call me that!" he barked.

Hapu placed her hands on her hips as she laughed heartily in response. Gladion's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding as his eyebrow twitched with irritation. You placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and his muscles slowly started to relax. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure as he tried to brush off Hapu's playful teasing. You gently patted his shoulder as your Lycanroc padded over to your side, tail happily waving in the air. 

"Good luck" you said. "Lycanroc and I will be cheering for both of you!"

Gladion's cheeks grew warm once more as he matched your smile. His skin still tingled from where you had planted your lips. He decided that on a second observation, that it hadn't been such a bad feeling. Maybe getting a little luck from you wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


End file.
